Sugar and Spice
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: A little flash forward Halloween with the Specters.


The sweet smell of cinnamon and pumpkin fills his nostrils the second he enters their home. He lets a smile adorn his features, masking the exhaustion that had been held in place for the majority of his day. Making his way further inside, he hears the distinct voices of his wife and daughter- the giggles that follow guiding him into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?" Harvey grins when they come into view, twin pairs of hazel eyes meeting him.

"Daddy! We're baking cookies!" His four-year old exclaims proudly, strawberry blonde hair tied loosely in a messy bun, traces of flour on her face.

"I see that, princess." Stepping behind the large kitchen island, he presses a kiss to the top of her head, noticing how she stands on her tippy toes, even with the small step stool below her.

"You look awful." His wife greets him, a teasing tilt to her voice when he reaches her then, planting a kiss to her quirked lips.

"Thanks, honey." He purses his lips, leaning in to give her another kiss. "Hmm, you taste like sugar and spice."

"And everything nice?" She quips back.

" _Cute."_ Harvey mocks.

Donna chuckles, her attention reverting back to icing some of their already baked treats. "Long day?"

Harvey sighs, internally groaning at the memory of the past couple of hours. "Try spending a whole day with Louis listening to him ramble on about his new cats."

"Hey, I like uncle Louis!" His daughter quickly defends, eyes meeting his for a split second before continuing to play around with the flour and dough she held in her small hands.

Harvey meets his wife's amused gaze, a faux disappointment on his own. "Our offspring has turned on us."

Donna snorts. "Well, _I_ like him too, so…"

Harvey shakes his head, the shadow of a smile threatening to take over his features.

"So, what are my favorite girls up to today?" He scans over the area in front of them, taking in the array of Halloween shaped cookie cutters, an assortment of colored icing and sprinkles, and at least three trays of already baked cookies.

"Daddy…" The four-year-old sighs dramatically, exasperation dripping in her small voice. "This is for the Halloween party. Remember?"

Donna bites back a laugh. The fact that their daughter was practically an exact replica of her- physically and otherwise- never ceased to amaze her. Or Harvey, for that matter. He'd been ruined from day one.

"What Halloween party?" Harvey tries to play along, knowing he was treading a fine line with his daughter. She _was_ eerily similar to his wife.

Her little eyes widen at him, disbelief and disappointment written all over her features.

Donna rolls her eyes, bumping her husband playfully. "Don't worry, Emmie, your dad's just being silly."

"Well, it wasn't very funny." The little girl mumbles, reaching over to grab a few sprinkles, placing them meticulously on a couple of cookies, her little tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I'm sorry, honey." Harvey smiles softly, playing with the curls of his daughter's hair. "I was just teasing, since I know how much you love Halloween."

"It's only the most important holiday! We have to make sure everything is perfect before everyone gets here!" Emmie speaks with determination.

Harvey glances over to his wife, noticing how she only nods in response. "You sure she wasn't just cloned from you?"

Donna swats his chest, getting some flour on his suit in the process. "That's what you get." She stifles another laugh, noticing the way his eyes glance down in near horror when the white powder meets his black suit.

He hums in defeat, knowing he couldn't win standing between his two favorite redheads. He reaches over his daughter's shoulder then, hand an inch away from a pumpkin shaped cookie when she gently swats his hand away.

"Daddy, _no_ , those are for our _guests_." This time Donna lets a full laugh escape her.

"Well, she's not _wrong._ " She defends when Harvey glances over to her in both disbelief and amusement.

"Honey, it's just one cookie."

Emmie sighs, tiny hands resting on her on her hips as she gives her father a look, too reminiscent of the one her own mother would give him.

"Daddy… did you even have dinner yet?"

"I- no." He mumbles.

"Then you can't have a cookie, it'll spoil your dinner." Her hazel eyes were set on him, a finality in her words.

"But, it's one cookie, Emmie." Harvey didn't know how he went from taking on cases at one of New York's finest and most prestigious law firms, dealing with the most elite clientele… to bickering with his four-year-old over a cookie.

"So, next time I want a cookie before dinner I can have one?" Her eyes perk up then.

"Uh, well, no…" Harvey stumbles, looking over to his wife, silently pleading for her help. Donna only shakes her head, an amused grin on her face as she watches on in fascination, eyes glancing between father and daughter.

Emmie lets out a sigh. "Well, I rest my case. No cookies until _after_ you have dinner. _After_ the guests arrive." She adds for good measure, turning her attention back to the mess of flour and dough in front of her.

Harvey stares at his daughter in awe for a moment. He always knew she was wise beyond her years, no doubt something she had inherited from her mother, but still, he didn't think he could be more proud or in love with this little person they made.

"You know, you'd make one heck of a lawyer one day." He puffs out his chest in pride.

"Or a great COO." Donna counters, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Emmie scrunches her little button nose in response. "That sounds boring."

Her parents let out twin laughs.

"Well, what would _you_ like to be when you grow up, then?" Harvey inquires.

His daughter shrugs. "I don't know yet… I _do_ know I can't wait to dress up tonight! Mommy finally finished my costume!" She grins proudly up at him.

"You still going to dress up as a scary witch?" His eyes comically widen, emitting a giggle from her.

Emmie nods. "And mommy's going to be Lady Macbeth!"

"Again?" His eyes shoot up to his wife.

Donna rolls her eyes. "I was Ophelia last year, Harvey."

"Sorry, I'm not exactly a Shakespeare fan." He smirks.

"But you _are_ a Donna fan." His wife smirks back, their conversation suddenly bringing back memories of a time that seemed so far in the past.

"And…" He turns to their daughter, suddenly lifting her up in his arms, "I'm an Emmie fan!" He proceeds to tickle her, holding her steady in his arms as her little body squirms and erupts into giggles, the noise filling his heart more by the second.

Donna watches on in wonder, a warmth settling low in her stomach before making its way through to every inch of her body. Her lips are wide as she watches the love of her life and their daughter, noting the way Emmie's flour covered hands are painting Harvey's suit in white as she giggles uncontrollably. He's not even phased by it.

A minute or so later, Harvey ceases his ministrations, waiting for his daughter's laughter to settle before he sets her down gently.

"Okay, daddy, you can have _one_ cookie." His daughter gives in, reaching over to grab an icing covered cinnamon sugar cookie, handing it over to him.

"Thank you, princess." Harvey takes the cookie, kissing the top of his daughter's head, touched by her action. "Is there anything I can do to help you girls?" He takes a bite from the cookie, glancing to look at his wife who was looking at him in adoration.

"Well," She clears her throat, trying to regain some composure from the emotions that had bubbled into her, "You can go wake up your mini-me, and start getting him dressed for the party."

Harvey frowns. "The party's not for another two hours."

"Yes, but considering your son is a near replica of _you_ , then you better start getting him ready now. You know how cranky he gets when you wake him up from a nap."

His lips turn thin. "I do not-"

She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

Harvey sighs in defeat. "Okay, fine, but you're not exactly a morning person either." He argues, walking swiftly up the stairs, into his son's room.

Nearly half an hour later, Harvey walks back into the kitchen, their near one-year-old half asleep on in his arms.

"Hey, there are my favorite guys." Donna grins, washing the excess flour on her hands before walking over to her husband, gently taking their son from him. "He wasn't fussy when you woke him?"

Harvey shakes his head. "I must be a miracle worker or something." He grins at her.

Donna rolls her eyes, hand softly tracing a pattern on her son's back. " _Or something._ " She mumbles, glancing back down at the child in her arms, watching as his brown eyes slowly settled on her, lips quirking in a slight smile when he recognizes her.

She didn't think she could ever get used to the way her children looked at her, innocent-like and eyes full of wonder, little smiles full of adoration every time they looked at their mother. Her lips widen further when she notices the onesie he was sporting- orange with the words "Baby's First Halloween" adorning it in black letters, right above a smiling jack-o-lantern.

"Mommy, can Ethan try one of my cookies?" Her daughter breaks her out of her thoughts, turning around to face her eager expression.

"No, baby, he's still too small, he only has four teeth, remember?"

Emmie giggles then. "Oops, I forgot!" She hops off her step stool, rushing over to where her parents were standing. "I'm gonna go put on my witch costume now!" She kisses her hand, reaching over as high as she could to place it on her brother's leg before starting to run out of the room, the little touch melting her parents' hearts.

She stops when she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Mommy, make sure daddy doesn't eat any more cookies."

Donna nods in amusement, voice serious when she speaks. "Oh I will, honey, don't you worry."

Pleased with her mother's answer, she makes her way upstairs.

Donna glances back at Harvey, a laugh on her lips when she sees his expression. "What?"

His eyes are gleaming, crinkling in mirth as he gazes at her. "I'm just- feeling really lucky right now, is all."

She quirks her lips. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Harvey tilts his head in response. "Funny." He quips, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss.

He hums against her, the taste of sugar still on her lips. "You know, those cookies _are_ pretty amazing."

Donna shakes her head, "Don't even think about it, mister." She hands over their son to him again, making her way to the kitchen. "Your daughter gave me strict orders."

He pouts despite himself, glancing down at his son who gives him a toothy smile. "You're still on my side, aren't you?" Ethan only responds with a tiny giggle, his hands clapping at the mere sound of his father's voice.

Harvey grins, planting a kiss on his son's head. He gives Donna one more smiling glance before making his way back upstairs.

Donna shakes her head, her husband's antics never not amusing her.

Yeah, she felt pretty damn lucky too.


End file.
